


No Words Needed

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: He never meant it to go so far between them, but now that he's there the Doctor is finally at peace.





	No Words Needed

“I never meant for it to go this far…”

At the sound of his voice, Rose lifted her head up from the pillow she had made of the Doctors chest and looked down at his face. He was starting resolutely at the ceiling, not meeting her gaze. Everything had certainly felt intentional up until this point. The way he took her hand and led her away from the block party on Florizel Street and into an empty alleyway between the houses. The way his lips followed the same path as his fingers as he reassured himself that her face had been completely restored. The way he backed her up into the brick wall as he kissed her senseless, and how he did so again as soon as they entered the TARDIS after being chased off by an irate elderly woman.

The way he took her into his room and made love to her.

“Do you regret it?” Rose hated how small her voice sounded. The Doctors eyes slipped closed as he gathered her close and encouraged her to relax against him once more.

“Not for a second.” He whispered into her hair.

“Then what did you mean?”

“I’ve been trying to keep my distance, trying to see you just as my best mate. I told myself that I’d never cross this line. Today though… I knew that one day I was going to lose you, Rose. But for someone to just steal your face and just chuck you out into the street, it made me realise…” He held her tighter as he trailed off, his hearts galloping inside his chest.

“Realise what?” He snorted out a laugh before rolling them over so their heads were on the same pillow.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He nuzzled his nose against hers keeping his lips only a hairsbreadth away from hers. “You know, right?” Rose smiled at him, closing that miniscule gap between them and kissing him softly.

They already made it so far today. She could wait for the day he could actually say the words, but even if he didn’t: she knew.


End file.
